


Crowley's Game

by Slow_Burn_Sally



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dominant Crowley, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild D/s, Mild S&M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Virgin Aziraphale, lots of smut, submissive Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/pseuds/Slow_Burn_Sally
Summary: Crowley hatches a "plan" to find out how Aziraphale feels about sex.. and about him. His plan has only two steps.1. Get Aziraphale alone.2. Hit on him.





	Crowley's Game

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at actual smut. a.k.a my first time writing porn for thousands of strangers. I hope you enjoy!

It was the evening after the Almost End of the World, and an angel and a demon sat together, in companionable silence at a very good table at the Ritz.

Aziraphale slowly, reverently placed his last little bite of cake (a delightful angel’s food cake topped with brandied pears) into his mouth and let his eyes close in sensual pleasure as the exquisite tastes flooded his senses. Crowley watched with great enjoyment from behind his dark sunglasses. He didn’t have much of a sweet tooth himself, but he loved witnessing the angel’s gastronomic adventures from the sidelines. Aziraphale dove in and reveled in every pleasurable thing this world had to offer with such delightful abandon. At least… as long as he could convince himself that it was a thing of innocence, purity or positivity. He stayed away from “sinful” pursuits such as gambling, hard drugs, (including - which made Crowley mock him mercilessly whenever the subject came up - marijuana. It *was* referred to as “the devil’s weed” was it not?) and (as far as Crowley could tell) sex.

On that count, Crowley was uncertain of Aziraphale’s opinion. By now the angel should have realized that sex was a mix of good *and* evil… passion *and* purity. Either way though, Crowley had never heard Aziraphale mention sexual congress in anything other than offhand detachment. But dessert! Oh how the angel reveled in his love of sweet confections! Even now, he sat, with his lovely eyes closed in bliss as he slowly chewed and swallowed the last bite of cake. A contented sigh and a delicate dab of the fine linen napkin at the corners of his mouth and he settled comfortably back in his chair and fixed his dinner companion with a look of such happy contentment that Crowley couldn’t help but smile indulgently back at him. He quickly checked himself though and replaced the smile with a cynical sneer.

“I swear angel” he said with a drawl “I sometimes wonder if you went through all this trouble trying to avert the Armageddon *just* so you could continue to eat cake.”

“I won’t lie” replied Aziraphale “It was a major factor”

“What shall we do now?” Asked Crowley innocently. He casually tossed his napkin to the table and leaned back in his chair, his finely shaped brows arching over the lenses of his shades as he glanced at the angel. He in fact *knew* what they’d do next. What they almost always did after a delicious meal together. Aziraphale would invite Crowley back to his place for after dinner drinks, and they’d spend the rest of the night consuming large amounts of expensive booze and verbally sparring in the amiable way they always did on a number of topics.. One of which, as a relief would decidedly NOT be what to do about the end of the world. This time though, Crowley had a devilish plan…

“Oh I suppose I’d like an after dinner cocktail or two” said Aziraphale happily. “Care to join me? If I remember correctly, you expressed an interest last week in seeing my collection of photos of prehistoric cave paintings?”

“That sounds acceptably entertaining” said Crowley in an overly casual manner as the two went out to the Bentley and set off to Azirpahale’s book shop.

Now that the (proverbial and literal) heat was off of them from their respective home offices, Aziraphale and Crowley suddenly felt a bit awkward about their connection. Before, they’d had a *purpose*. They’d needed to work together to hold up the facade of being on opposing sides. Of working to influence humankind towards evil or towards redemption. Yes, it had been a pale facade, but it rested between them like a protective barrier. They’d had a companionable friendship built around mutual insubordination and in service of a cause much larger than themselves. Now however? They were left alone to simply live. They were no longer agents of celestial or demonic forces.. They were just immortal beings with nowhere to go and nothing better to do than what they’d always done. Which was to enjoy humanity and the human world and ramble about London together. An eternity of possibilities had suddenly opened up before them. Or at least until Heaven or Hell figured out the little trick they’d pulled with swapping their corporeal bodies and came after them for retribution.

But Crowley had seen the look on the angels Gabriel and Michael’s faces when he’d breathed fire at them from within the column of rushing flame with which they’d tried to immolate him. They’d been *shaken* to their very core. Crowley knew what a terrified angel looked like. He’d had a front row seat to a very terrified one every time he gunned the engine of his Bentley while Aziraphale clutched at the roof and braced himself against the dashboard as they sped through the city together. Gabriel and Michael had been truly unsettled. They wouldn’t be coming after Aziraphale any time soon.. Believing him to be deeply corrupted by darkness. Which, in a manner of speaking (Crowley thought wickedly), he had been.

As for the forces of Hell. once they’d witness what they’d *thought* was Crowley, splashing about delightedly and unharmed in a bathtub full of holy water… well lets just say they were probably in no rush to see him again either.

The world was theirs. They were finally on their own side, at last. Together. But what did that even *mean*? wondered Crowley. He felt a discomfort with their lack of direction and the sudden removal of the forces that had kept them distant from one another. He’d never realized how much he’d *needed* that barrier in place. To keep him at a respectful distance from Aziraphale. To keep up the facade of casual friendship they’d constructed. To keep his feelings for the angel hidden.

 _His feelings_. What _were_ they exactly? He was uncertain. His feelings for Aziraphale had been his constant companion for the past six thousand years and counting. Ever since he’d attempted to comfort the sweet, anxious angel up on that wall above The Garden so very long ago. He’d immediately felt the urge to take away Azirpahale’s anxiety over his decision to give away his flaming sword to Adam and Eve. Why? Devotion? Love? Passion? He wasn’t sure. Perhaps a heady mix of all three. Crowley was a demon and unused to these types of emotions… even now. But he had a feeling it had to do with the angel’s soft eyes and strong shoulders and musical voice. He had a feeling it had something to do with the open and companionable way he’d regarded Crowley. Not with revulsion and contempt as other angels had done.. (as if Crowley [Crawley then] had been nothing but a cold blooded serpent). The angel’s gaze was kind and friendly. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, and he’d immediately beamed that smile in Crowley’s direction when Crowley had reassured him that as an angel, his actions were almost guaranteed to be good. Aziraphale’s relieved smile had hit crowley like a ray of sunlight, and it was from that moment that he’d felt these sensations rising up inside of him. These *feelings*. The urge to try and make that smile come back whenever possible.

Despite the fact that they’d spent so many centuries meeting and chatting, dining, walking, talking, arguing and debating, Crowley was still uncertain that his feelings were returned by the angel. Aziraphale seemed to have two general emotional states. Sunny and Sweet or Anxious and Flustered. Or Snapping At Crowley - the demon reminded himself with a smile.. So… I suppose.. Three emotional states. But his emotions regarding Crowley didn’t appear readily on the surface. Not his *true* feelings anyway. He was almost always effusively welcoming and positive towards the demon, but Crowley could easily write that off as part of his generally very sunny disposition. And, well of course, his feelings about crepes and scones and cake and sushi were readily apparent, but where sex and romance might be concerned, Crowley had no clue. Perhaps the angel was asexual? Aromantic? He could be. Which was perfectly fine in the grand scheme of things. But it wouldn’t be “perfectly fine” for Crowley, who would very much enjoy doing some highly sexual things to Aziraphale, if he was ever granted the opportunity.

Crowley enjoyed sex. He’d only ever had it on a relatively few number of occasions, with a few choice humans that particularly caught his fancy, and he found it a perfectly enjoyable way to spend the time. And of course, It *did* help with the whole temptation thing quite a bit. Sometimes he’d tempt a human to sinning with the promise of money or power or fame. At other times though, Crowley tempted them using his own body. It was quite a _sexy_ body he thought proudly. He glanced down at his lanky but well muscled legs, his narrow hips and smooth chest as he drove towards the bookshop.

“For heaven’s sake Crowley!! Keep your eyes on the road!! Gasped the petrified angel at his side.

Most humans when confronted with a half naked Crowley were happy to toss their ethics out the window and engage in some sinful fornication with him regardless of their sexual orientation, gender, marital status or the fact that they were currently on duty as a check out clerk at a grocery store. Crowley, for his part, made sure they enjoyed themselves thoroughly. He was quite the giving and considerate lover, all things considered. But sex was only one of many “sinful” things Crowley enjoyed. It didn’t “take the cake” as it were. He only felt moved to engage in it a few times a century, and it rarely left much of a memorable impression. It was more like scratching an itch than anything else. Which of course felt good, but one didn’t spend all that much time thinking about the scratching after the itch was gone.

What Crowley *did* think about quite a lot in his free time was Aziraphale. He was a bit ashamed to admit that he even thought about Aziraphale during his carnal adventures with humans. He’d imagine that it was Azirpahale’s warm hand on his naked hip. Aziraphale’s hot mouth trailing down his flat stomach. Aziraphale’s kisses on his lips. These thoughts always spurred him on to particularly strong orgasms. It was rather embarrassing really, as in every day life, the two spent most of their time debating the virtues of classical music compared to pop music, or feeding ducks in St James Park, or arguing over which coffee shop to visit next. Crowley had kept their relationship carefully platonic, and as far as he could tell, (to his disappointment) Aziraphale had been perfectly happy with this arrangement.

And now that they were finally allowed to relax into their lives a bit without constantly looking over their shoulders, Crowley had hatched what he considered a clever plan to find out how the angel felt. About lust. About sex. About romance. About Crowley. It was risky. He’d risk a very painful rejection, but at this point, he was certain he could rally and regain their friendship if the whole thing went pear shaped. He was relatively sure he could approach Aziraphale in a casual enough manner that if his advances weren’t accepted, he’d be able to retreat safely behind a mask of casual interest… rather than admit the awkward truth. That his motives were based firmly in the burning hot coals of scorching desire he actually felt rising up inside him every time he saw the angel.

His plan was this. Get the angel alone and hit on him. Not much of a plan really. But then again, Crowley wasn’t much for planning things out. He tended to go where the moment moved him. And the past countless billions of moments had been moving him towards Aziraphale…

 

__________________________________________________

 

The Bentley screeched to a halt outside Aziraphale’s shop, and the angel slowly relaxed his death grip on the window frame and released the pent up breath he’d been holding virtually the whole trip from the Ritz. Dear lord! You’d think the crazed demon was trying to murder them both with the careless way he sped down crowed streets! Aziraphale hurried to unlock the door with a relieved sigh to have his feet back on solid ground again, and went immediately to the kitchen area at the back of the shop to grab his bottle of Chateau Petrus 2015 that he’d magiced into existence the minute they’d pulled up.

He was looking forward (as he always did) to a comfortable evening spent verbally sparring with his closest friend over a few glasses of wine… and perhaps a few tumblers of perfectly aged scotch. These evenings had been his only spot of comfort in the uncertain world leading up to the Apoca-Wasn’t. He’d never admit it to Crowley, but the time spent with the demon was in fact his favorite time on earth. Yes, the decadent desserts and fine wines.. The lovely waterfalls and majestic mountains..the art.. The music and the endlessly entertaining people of their chosen home were quite enjoyable, but nothing had ever really seemed to compare to Crowley’s company. Crowley’s flashing snake eyes and wicked laugh. Aziraphale knew he wasn’t *supposed* to enjoy his time with the demon as much as he did. It wasn’t *decent*, nor was it at all an angelic thing to do… to fraternize with a demon on an almost daily basis, but still…. He’d never met anyone quite like Crowley. Nor anyone so very clever.. Nor anyone so very maddeningly… handsome.

Aziraphale pushed that thought away with a silent admonishment. He’d carefully followed the strict rules of his angelic order these past 6 thousand years and had stayed away from impure indulgences… things like littering, lying, cheating, stealing, and .… sex of course. Angels weren’t supposed to have sex. That was a thing reserved for humans and for demons, but not for angels. Ironically, and rather inexplicably, despite the common misconceptions of holy scriptures and society at large, angels were rather well equipped to participate in the act. Aziraphale postulated that this was meant as a way for him to _earn_ his chastity. You can’t every well be considered chaste and pure if you don’t even have the physical means to engage in the forbidden act now could you? Aziraphale had all the right organs to engage in sexual congress. He had simply…. abstained. To be fair, for the most part, it hadn’t been all that difficult. Humans were unappealing to him. He loved them dearly and in a general way, he was warmed by their innocent beauty. But there was something a bit *wrong* about the idea of seducing someone so much less enlightened and intelligent and powerful than oneself. Never mind someone so *mortal*. He couldn’t summon up the urge to do it. Though.. He thought with a flash of what he only distantly recognized might be jealousy.. Crowley seemed more than happy to tumble into bed with any number of humans.

Aziraphale had developed a habit of pretending not to notice when he knew Crowley had spent the night with a mortal. He never mentioned it, and neither did Crowley, and after all, what concern of it was Aziraphale’s what Crowley did with his private life? What concern of it was his if Crowley wished to remove his clothes and let human beings touch him all over his lithe, sinewy body….

He suddenly realized he’d been standing, wine bottle and matching wine glasses in his hands in the kitchen, lost in thoughts that were making his cheeks flush. He swiftly admonished himself for having impure ideations and hurried back to the sitting room, where he knew Crowley would be waiting for him, sensually splayed out across his the angel’s couch. He placed the wine, magically uncorked, and the classes down on the coffee table in front of the demon and took his customary place in the armchair to the left of the couch.

Crowley reached over and poured himself a glass and then a glass for his companion. He raised Aziraphale’s glass in the angel’s direction and fixed him with a bright yellow gaze over the top of his shades. “What are you doing all the way over there?” the demon asked with a raise of his brow.

“Well..” responded Aziraphale, a bit confused by the sudden departure from their normal routine. “This is where I normally sit isn’t it?”

“Armageddon’s been averted and everything’s changed now angel” remarked Crowley with a teasing tone to his voice “Why not mix things up a bit? Come sit next to me for a change” and Aziraphale saw the hint of a mischievous grin tug at the corner of Crowley’s lips.

“Don’t worry. I don’t bite” he smirked. “Not often anyway”.

“Well… “ repeated Aziraphale, a touch nervously… This was unusual behavior for his friend.. “.. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Save me the trouble of getting up whenever I need a new drink” and with that, he settled himself on the couch, next to Crowley, his spine ramrod straight, his knees pressed together primly. He was careful to sit a couple of feet away, to keep a respectful distance from the demon. He already felt his temperature rise a bit at being this close to Crowley, who he usually kept at arm’s length across the table at a restaurant or a shoulder’s width away as they walked down the street. They usually only sat this close together when in the Bentley, hurtling through London, and at times like that, Aziraphale was far too concerned with the possibility that he could be discorporated in a sudden ball of flames from a major car accident to have much time to ponder Crowley’s physical closeness.

But now they were alone. On a couch. Bathed in lamplight in what was suddenly turning into a very cozy and intimate feeling situation. Aziraphale nervously took a gulp of his very expensive wine, hoping it would cure him of his sudden jitters. Crowley seemed to be enjoying Aziraphale’s discomfort. His smile grew wider, showing off more of his perfectly white, sharp teeth.

“Relax angel! He said in a languorously reassuring tone. “You’re so tightly wound. I think it’s high time you loosened up and enjoyed yourself. You’ve earned it… what with helping me avert the end of the world and all”. He raised his own glass to his sensual lips and took a long sip. He then placed the wine glass down on the coffee table again and moved closer to Aziraphale, so that their knees touched. Aziraphale stiffened as he felt the demon’s knee come to rest against his own. His other knee, the one not pressed against Crowley’s started to jump up and down with nervous energy. Crowley apparently ignored the affect his touch was having on Aziraphale and leaned back on the cushions beside him. He casually spread his long arms over the back of the couch, which placed one of them directly behind Aziraphale’s upper back. _All I’d have to do_ thought Aziraphale through a haze of sudden nervous energy that made his heart pound _is to lean back and he’d almost have his arm around my shoulders._ He couldn’t lie, the thought seemed like an incredibly appealing one. But he didn’t lean back. He instead sat, with his spine erect, carefully maintaining the boundaries between he and Crowley that he’d kept in place for millennia. He couldn’t very well relax into intimate physical contact with the demon even if he’d wanted to (and he did, he realized, suddenly... want to). It just wasn’t DONE. Keeping Crowley at an arm’s length was a habit that had embedded itself in his body’s DNA. He couldn’t simply let that go.

________________________________________________

 

Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s nervous energy coming off him in waves as he settled in next to him on the couch and boldly pressed his knee to the angel’s knee. He was suddenly very aware, deliciously aware of how much the proximity of his body was affecting the angel. And he loved it.

There was something of the dominant sadist in Crowley. He relished having sexual power over those he took to bed with him. He never took it too far… despite being a demon, he never actually wanted to *harm* any of his lovers. He only ever seduced those he sensed would enjoy a rougher, more dominant approach to sex. He greatly enjoyed seeing the flush of uncertainty and pleasurable pain flash across the faces of his lovers as he twisted a fist in their hair or held them down roughly beneath him. He was simultaneously pleased that Aziraphale appeared intimidated and affected by his subtle attempts at seduction and also a little nervous that he was misreading the angel’s behavior. The angel’s bouncing knee and the pretty blush that crept across his cheeks as Crowley spread his arm sensuously across the back of the couch behind Aziraphale’s head could just as easily be due to discomfort over closeness with someone he *wasn’t* attracted to as it could be nervousness over someone he desired. He decided he’d need to do some further experimentation to find out if the angel was a willing submissive, or just a nervous asexual who resented the intrusion of Crowley into his personal space.

He leaned his upper body companionably against Aziraphale’s side, and spoke softly to him, his lips mere centimeters from Aziraphale’s flushed ear. “Tell me angel” he purred seductively “Have you ever had sex?” Aziraphale jumped at the intimate contact, but he didn’t pull away. This was a good sign Crowley decided, and felt his smile grow wider and more wicked.

________________________________________________________

 

Aziraphale was taken aback. “What a question to ask!” he exclaimed loudly. A bit *too* loudly. He turned to regard Crowley with an expression of astonishment and found Crowley’s smiling face very close to his own. Crowley’s devilish smile growing wider. His yellow eyes peering over dark lenses, their slitted irises dilated in the dim lamplight studying Aziraphale’s face with wicked amusement.

The astonishment was just an act. A stalling tactic so that Aziraphale didn’t have to delve deeper into the sensitive subject of his non existent sex life. “I don’t believe I need to dignify that with a response” he said, attempting to sound stuffy and offended, and only partly pulling it off.

“Come on now” purred Crowley. “You can tell me. I promise not to judge. I’m sure you’ve tumbled in the hay with a buxom lass or two? Or perhaps.. “ his voice dropped a bit deeper “with a handsome lad?”

“Not that its any of your business” Aziraphale sniffed, “but no…. no I haven’t. Not with either, or anyone in between for that matter”. Blushing furiously, he cast his large, blue eyes downward and away from Crowley’s gaze.

_________________________________________________

 

“Not even once?” Crowley asked with carefully a measured mix of incredulity and tenderness. _Never”? ... A virgin??_ He thought with mild surprise.. he felt himself becoming extremely aroused at the thought that he might be the first person to touch Aziraphale in those ways.

“Yes Crowley! You are correct!” snapped Aziraphale with a defensive anger that the demon found charming and which only served inflamed him further. “No one. Not ever!”

Crowley had to know. He couldn’t very well seduce someone who didn’t want to be seduced. He gently took Aziraphale’s chin in his hand and raised the angel’s wide, blue gaze to meet his own.

“Have you… wanted to?” he asked gently. “Or is it not something you think about?”.

He realized he was holding his breath as he waited for a response…

 

_______________________________________________

 

Aziraphale was conflicted. “It’s not that I don’t…. want to ….necessarily” he said, turning his face away again to take another absent minded sip of his wine. “Its just that there are *very few* people I’d even consider doing that sort of thing with.” He let his eyes wander helplessly around the shop, as if the books on the shelves above them held some advice for how to save him from this torturous conversation.

“Well” drawled Crowley casually (but inside quietly jumping for joy that Aziraphale wasn’t completely opposed to sex).. “Very few isn’t none. Why didn’t you ever ‘seal the deal’ as it were with any of them?”

 _I can’t very well lie to him.._ Though Aziraphale miserably _But… how am I to ever tell him the truth?_

“The right time just never… never.. erm … came up as it were” he stated lamely, still looking everywhere but at the demon.

“Ahh.. I see” mused Crowley thoughtfully

“You do?”

“Yes, I do” Crowley smiled a small smile.. “You’re shy!” he stated with a flourish of his wine glass. “You just need some counseling on how to initiate these things.” He took a sip of his wine and returned his glass to the coffee table. “Now tell me… who were these people? If you tell me what your type is, I can give you some stellar advice on the art of seduction… I know!” he exclaimed suddenly. “You had a thing for that duchess in.. where was it? Vienna? You two spend quite a lot of time drinking tea and chatting. Or perhaps.. Her husband the duke?”

Aziraphale shook his head adamantly, blushing again. “Lets just drop it shall we? Its an embarrassing subject to say the least. How are you enjoying the wine? I hear it costs upwards of 3,000 pounds a bottle”

“Now don’t go changing the subject” Crowley admonished.. The teasing tone returning to his voice. “I want answers! Come on angel. We’ve known each other long enough. You can at least tell me who has tempted your ardor over the years”

Aziraphale took a shaky breath in and then let it out again... _why did he have to be so very insistent?_ “There’s really only one person in all this time in fact that I could ever imagine….” He paused, searching for the right words “making love with” he flashed a swift glance at Crowley before burying his nose in his wine glass again, seeking courage in alcohol consumption. “But please Crowley. Please let’s drop this. It’s a rather personal and sensitive topic for me, and… I’d rather not discuss it right now” He was blushing furiously he knew, and the demon could see that.

 _Now he knows._ He thought with a resignation. _He knows about my lustful feelings for him. He’ll laugh. He’ll think me a fool. An inexperienced, hopeless fool._

Aziraphale isn’t sure why he is so reticent to explicitly state his desire for Crowley out loud. Perhaps it was the six thousand year old fear he carried in his heart that it would mean the death of both of them if he admitted to it.

Upon hearing this, quasi confession, Crowley had grown very still beside him. Aziraphale turned to face him and found that the demon had a strange look on his handsome face. His eyes had gone serious and his mouth was set in a determined expression that Aziraphale found inscrutable.

“Oh my” said Crowely in a deep voice, rough with emotion as he slowly removed his shades and placed them on the table. “I am going to enjoy this quite a bit”.

 

________________________________________________________

 

Crowley’s heart lept with joy upon hearing the Angel’s confession. He just *had* to be referring to Crowley! _'After all this time'?_ Who else could it be? He thought his heart might take flight and leave his chest to fly about the room. But he didn’t let on. That wouldn’t be as much fun. Crowley instead leaned in again towards Aziraphale and whispered softly, letting his hot breath gust gently against Aziraphale’s flushed ear.

“And who might that be angel?” he let a slightly mocking tone creep into his velvety voice. “Who is this *one* person you’d let make love with you?”.

He simultaneously slipped a long fingered, fine boned hand onto the angel’s knee and made slow, gentle circles around Aziraphale’s knee cap with his thumb. He watched with delight as Aziraphale’s eyes drifted closed and he leaned back on the couch into Crowley’s waiting arm, which the demon let fall off the back of the couch to drape itself around Aziraphale’s shoulders.

The angel gulped audibly and took a long, slow breath. He opened his eyes again and turned a beseeching gaze up at Crowley, who was now leaning over him. “Please” he said softly. “Please don’t make me say it.”

“Oh angel” purred Crowley. “I think it would be good for you to get that off your chest”. The demon found is breath coming faster. He was rock hard already. Extremely excited that this little game he’d orchestrated was going off so well. He didn’t ever remember being this aroused. Never in all his years of sex with humans. He slowly, ever so slowly moved the hand he’d had on Aziraphel’s knee further up his thigh.

Aziraphale’s breath quickened. His face flushed, his chest rising and falling noticeably. His mouth parted slightly as his desperate eyes searched Crowley’s face. For forgiveness? For mercy?

“Please” the angel begged again, roughly. “Please. I can’t. I just can’t say it. Please don’t torture me this way.” and then he gasped and threw his head back as Crowley’s questing hand found his hard cock and began stroking it over his trousers. ”uhhhh!” he groaned, eyes closed, mouth open and gasping. Crowley, consumed with desire, but still wanting to take plenty of time to torture Aziraphale soundly, removed his hand and brought it back down to rest on the angel’s upper thigh.

“Angel” he said, in that same slightly mocking tone, as if he were suppressing a laugh, deep in his throat. “I’ve no clue whom you’re referring to. I’m not a sooth sayer nor am I a psychic. However in the world am I to learn the name of this mysterious lover of yours if you don’t outright tell me?” He then bent his head to plant a hot, lingering kiss on Aziraphale’s exposed neck.

The angel gasped again, this time crying out softly.

Crowley broke the kiss and whispered again in Aziraphale’s ear “You’re going to say it angel. You’re going to _shout_ it over and over again before I’m done with you”. And with that, he climbed into Aziraphale’s lap. Straddling him, he grabbed the angel’s wrists and pinned his arms to his sides as he captured the angel’s soft lips in a kiss.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Aziraphale’s surprise at Crowley’s sudden presence in his lap, melted away immediately under the onslaught of desire he felt when the demon kissed him. Crowley ground himself against Aziraphale’s already hard cock and Aziraphale moaned loudly into Crowley’s open mouth. The demon pushed his hot tongue past Aziraphale’s lips and let it mingle deliciously with the angel’s. Aziraphale was helpless. His hands pinned at his sides, with Crowley’s weight on top of him preventing him from moving. He’d never felt these sensations before. Tingling. Burning. Sparks ignited deep inside him, in places rarely used. Sparks of pleasure, radiating out from where their bodies met. Every time Crowley moved against him, or curled his slick tongue deeper into Aziraphale’s mouth, more pleasurable little explosions occurred.

He suddenly wanted very much to touch Crowley back. To wind his hands in the demon’s red-brown tresses. To grab Crowley’s ass so he could pull him harder against Aziraphale’s straining cock.

He broke the kiss and begged in a breathless voice “Please.. Please let my hands free. I need to touch you”.

This appeared to make Crowley very happy. He smiled broadly and in a breathless voice, gruff with desire he replied “Not yet. You don’t have permission for that yet. Angels who keep secrets don’t get to touch their masters”

He stood up from Aziraphale’s lap long enough to maneuver his legs apart and kneel between them on the floor. In order to do this, he had to release Aziraphale’s hands, but he swiftly warned “no touching!” before doing so. Now, he knelt, between the angel's legs, his own long fingered hands framing the angel's crotch, smiling up at Aziraphale with a hungry look.

“Tell me angel” he said again in a velvety voice. “Who is this mystery person want to make love to? Who is it you’re yearning for? Tell me the name of your love”

Aziraphale didn’t think it was possible to blush any more deeply, but somehow he managed it.

“Isn’t it clear to you by now??!” he cried in frustration. “Surely, you don’t need me to give it voice, as you’ve already pried it out of me without me using any words at all!”

“I want to hear it” hissed Crowley darkly, a devilish smile playing about his sensuous lips. “We’re alone now in the world. There’s no one left to punish us. No one listening to your confession but me. I want you to say it.  And I’ll torture you until you do”.

And with that he unbuttoned Aziraphale’s trousers and pulled them roughly down and off him.

_________________________________________________

 

This was turning out to be the most fun Crowley had ever had where sex was concerned… he did a brief scan of his distant memories...Yes… far and away the most fun he’d *ever* had. He’d never been this excited before. This aroused. His cock was so erect that it was becoming painful and his skin tingled from head to toe. Every small, helpless sound that had issued from the angel’s throat while they’d been kissing had sent shivers, rippling down his spine. If he wasn’t careful, he’d lose control without Aziraphale even touching him. But he hadn’t spent millennia upon millennia in this human form without learning to control it. He took a deep, centering breath.. He looked up wickedly at the angel, who at this point was staring at him with a strange mix of shame, anger and desire. His pale cheeks were flushed. His expressive brows were knit together over soft blue eyes that were dilated with passion. He was panting from his open mouth, still wet with Crowley’s kisses, and he was glaring at Crowley like he didn’t know whether he wanted to punch him or kiss him again.

 _Perfect_ Thought Crowley. _Beautiful_

“I’ll give you one last chance to tell me of your own free will” he said in a carefully controlled voice as he slowly pulled Aziraphale’s ridiculously old fashioned under shorts down past his hips to free his cock. Which, he was pleased to see was not only lovely, thick and pale, but was just as tumescent as his own. “Otherwise” he continued deviously “I’ll have to _pull_ it out of you.”

Aziraphale’s face took on a variety of expressions. Anguish mixed with need mixed with apprehension. He stayed silent though.

“So be it” Crowley smirked as he bent and took Aziraphale’s cock into his hot mouth. “Oh GOD!” he heard the angel exclaim loudly. He looked up to see Aziraphale, his head thrown back, mouth agape, hands clutching helplessly against the upholstery of the couch. Crowley took Aziraphale’s thick, smooth cock all the way into his mouth to the root and then applying a gentle suction, slowly, deliberately pulled his lips back up the full length of it, making sure to let his mouth and tongue linger at the head before sliding all the way off. This happened against a backdrop of the angel's desperate sounding gasps and deep moans. Once Crowley let the head of the angels cock leave his lips with a soft pop, he looked back up at Aziraphale again, a cruel smile on his lips.

“Say it” he sneered.

“Oh _dear god_ Crowley” Aziraphale panted the words out in a voice gone weak with passion. “I had no idea… it could be.. “. Crowley didn’t let him finish. He instead used his long, agile tongue to swirl around the head of Aziraphale’s cock and then sank it back into his hot, wet mouth. The angel cried out again. Louder this time, and Crowley struggled to keep control of himself. The sound of the angel’s pleasure was almost too much for him. He finished a second long stroke of the angel’s cock with his mouth and again made his demand.

“Say it Aziraphale. Say it or I’ll leave you like this and won’t let you finish”. When Aziraphale stayed silent, He promptly plunged his mouth back down on the angel’s cock a third time, and this time he set up a rhythm of slow, steady, back and forth strokes, using his tongue to swirl around the shaft on both the rise and fall of his lips. He hoped this wouldn't push Aziraphale over the edge before he could drag the confession out of him.

___________________________________________________________

 

Aziraphale at this point was beyond rational thought. He rolled his head back and forth against the back of the couch, his hands clenched tightly at his sides to keep from trying to wind themselves in Crowley’s hair and pull his mouth down more forcefully onto his aching cock, as he gasped and moaned at the unbelievable feelings the demon was awakening inside him. Suddenly though, the pleasure stopped. He opened his eyes when he felt a fist at the back of his head, wrapping in his hair and pulling him to an upright position on the couch, pulling his face forward toward Crowley’s. The demon had risen up on his knees and had pulled Aziraphale up with him so that they were able to look directly at each other, so that he could devour Azirphale's gaze with his own, dark intense stare. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead gently to Aziraphale's while simultaneously he started stroking the angel’s cock with his free hand.

“ _Say it_ ” Crowley repeated again. His voice deep and serious. The words are a command... and an entreaty. Aziraphale knew that Crowley was demanding that he confess his secret heart, but also, that the demon, his beloved demon was pleading. He *needed* to know. Aziraphale could also sense he was going to come soon. He’d never climaxed before, but he felt an intense stirring in his groin that felt like a fist, slowly clenching.. And with every centimeter that it clenched, and with the tight, slick movements of Crowley's hand on his cock, small implosions of pleasure quaked through him. He was overwhelmed by the pleasure. By the closeness of Crowely, by the intensity of his gaze. If Crowley kept stroking him, he was going to come.... hard. He leaned forward to try and catch Crowley with a kiss, but Crowley used the hand he had tangled in the angel's white blond hair to keep him from closing the distance between their open mouths.. To keep him steady. The movement of his hand on Aziraphale’s cock increased. “Who is it?!” the demon repeated between ragged breaths. “Who is it that you love?!”. He is staring intently at Aziraphale, and the angel felt held prisoner by his fierce, golden gaze.

Aziraphale couldn’t take this anymore. He closed his eyes against Crowley’s intense gaze and in a soft, breathless and desperate voice, he said the word he’d been fighting against for millennia.

“It’s you” he whispered

“What Aziraphale? I couldn’t _hear_ you.” said Crowley, also breathless.. also desperate, through gritted teeth, his hand tightening around Aziraphale’s cock in a way that made the angel gasp anew. Crowley let go of his grip on Aziraphale’s hair and brought his free hand around to grip the angel's chin in his grasp, still holding their faces close together. Still with their foreheads touching. “ _You’ll have to speak up_ ”.

The angel had no more strength to fight it. Why was he fighting anyway? They’re alone now. They’re safe. He’d grown so tired of pretending and hiding. He felt his resolve melt away as his climax approached. He felt the words explode out of him in a heated rush. 

“Its YOU Crowley!” Gasped Aziraphale. “You my darling. YOU! I need you! I want you! I’ve always wanted you! I can’t live without you! Its you! It’s _you_!” Aziraphale let it all go.. His words were followed almost immediately by the most intense feeling he’d ever experienced. A wrenching, torturous pleasure that pulsed out in waves from deep down inside his core. He cried out again “Oh god Crowley! Oh my … oh my dearest. Oh that is.. Sooo fffucking goood!” as he exploded in Crowley’s hand. It seemed to go on for quite some time, echoes of shivers pulsing through him over and over, but eventually, the tremors receded and gasping, panting and exhausted, he fell back again against the back of the couch.

 

_________________________________________

Crowley slowly inserted one of his long fingers, slick with the angel's sweet semen into his mouth and sucked it clean... shivering at the taste... he then removed the rest of the evidence of Aziraphale’s passion from his hands and chest with a snap of his fingers and moved up to sit beside Aziraphale. He was feeling something like awe at what he’d just brought about ... what he'd witnessed. He was so moved by it he'd even momentarily forgot about his own unspent passion. He gently brushed the hair away from the angel’s damp brow, pausing to deliver a loving kiss to the soft skin of the angel's forehead. Then he took Aziraphale by the hand and lead him, limp limbed and glassy eyed to his bed. There, the two lay wrapped in each other’s arms on their sides, face to face.

It wasn't long before Aziraphale’s breathing returned to normal and he gazed deliriously into Crowley’s eyes with a look of utter and complete happiness on his angelic face. He kissed the demon, almost chastely, wrapped his arms more tightly about him and sighed, deeply and contentedly.

“That” he said, with a voice heavy and slightly slurred as if he were drunk, “was the single most amazing physical experience of my life… and I’ve been alive for an extremely long time”.

Crowley grinned happily at hearing this. “Well my love” he added softly after a few blissful moments had passed as they lay in a warm embrace. “I hope you’re not too worn out. There’s some business you still need to attend to” and with that, he took the angel’s hand and guided it to his stiff cock. Aziraphale’s eyes grew wide again with surprise

“Oh my!” he stammered. “How could I have forgotten?!” His surprise was immediately replaced with a look shy hesitancy. “How could I possibly do for you the things you’ve done for me?” a tone of regret snuck into his voice. “I’ve never done any of it before. I’m certain to make a mess of things”

“One would hope” sneered Crowley amiably, earning a playful slap from Aziraphale.

“Don’t tease!” his angel chided. “I’m self conscious enough as it is. There’s no way I can give you the same pleasure you’ve given me, being that I’m such a rank amateur.” 

“Aziraphale” Crowley said looking lovingly into his partner’s eyes. “Simply having the honor of bringing you to ecstasy was a great, great pleasure for me all on its own. If you never touched me again, I’d still count myself blessed in the extreme.”

The angel smiled joyfully upon hearing this but then his expression turned sober again. “Please though Crowley. Teach me to please you. Teach me to make love to you.  I want to. Very much”

Crowley could feel his passion approaching a fever pitch at simply hearing those words and upon seeing Aziraphale’s earnest expression and large blue eyes searching his face. This wouldn’t take long, he reasoned.

“Alright” he began, standing up from the bed, he grabbed one of Aziraphale’s thick down filled pillows and placed it on the ground in front of him. “Kneel before me” he intoned. The religious implications weren’t lost on him. They in fact gave him an extra thrill. He watched as Aziraphale clambered out of bed and dutifully knelt before him, using the pillow to protect his knees from the wooden floor boards. He quickly disrobed and stood before Aziraphale, naked and fully erect. Aziraphale, looking up at him thought he’d never quite seen anything as beautiful as Crowley’s lanky, naked body. His long limbs and narrow shoulders flushed with desire.

“Kiss my cock” said Crowley roughly, his breath already becoming shallow. Aziraphale reached out and gently grasped the base of Crowley’s penis with both of his hands and brought the tip of it reverently to his soft lips and kissed it. He heard Crowley make an abrupt gasp and looked up to see the demon staring down at him, yellow eyes intent, mouth parted, breathing labored. “Did I do that correctly?” Aziraphale asked nervously, his blue eyes hungry for validation.

“Dear _god_ Yes. _Please do it again_. Do it many times. Please”

Aziraphale obeyed. He planted deliberate, gentle kisses all over Crowley’s long, smooth member. His kisses left tiny wet spots behind that turned to cool spots wherever the angel kissed him. The sensation made Crowley's brain go utterly blank and his breath caught in his throat as he surrendered to the soft pleasure of the angel's gentle kisses. Aziraphale took advantage of his position on the floor, to wrap his arms around Crowley slim hips and press his face lovingly against Crowley’s hot cock, letting it slip across his cheeks and lips, kissing as it as it slid past his now open mouth.

“Take it into your mouth.. Now... please” Crowley rasped breathlessly. Aziraphale was only too happy to oblige and he gently opened his lips and slowly, achingly slowly...with a deliberateness that felt decades long to complete, he sank the full length of Crowley’s cock into his hot mouth. He found it quite easy to take him all the way, deep into his throat. An errant thought occurred to him, that maybe sexual limitations were something humans had to deal with, but not unearthly beings such as he and Crowley. The thought brought him much joy.

Crowley moaned loudly and entangled the long fingers of both of his hands in Aziraphale’s bright white blond halo of hair. “I’m going to move you now” he said through clenched teeth. “I’ll show you how to.. move”. He felt Aziraphale nod slightly in assent as he began to guide the angel’s head back and forth over his cock. He heard Aziraphale moan with pleasure around Crowley's length at the feel of Crowley’s hands clenching in his hair and the feeling of Crowley’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth. Pretty soon they set up a rhythm, and Crowley no longer needed to guide Azirphale’s head with his hands. The angel seemed to be a quick learner. Eventually, he employed the use of both of his hands along with his mouth.

“I’m close” gasped Crowley urgently, transferring his hands to Aziraphale’s broad shoulders, his breath coming in ragged gasps. “I’m _so close_ ”. A few more strokes of the angels’ hot mouth and soft hands and Crowley came with a gasp and a loud yell. Waves of pleasure exploded inside him and he felt his essence, hot and copious flowing into the angel’s welcoming mouth. The angel who may have been inexperienced but who had just brought him to the height of intense pleasure unlike any he'd experienced before, and who gladly swallowed everything Crowley could give him. The angel *my angel* he thought hazily, who’d just given Crowley the best orgasm of his life. After the spasms of pleasure slowed and stopped, Crowley pulled himself from Aziraphale’s soft lips and collapsed to his knees on the floor.. bringing himself eye to eye with Aziraphale. 

"Dear god I love you" he breathed.. his gold eyes almost fully dilated black.. his face aglow with awe at Aziraphale's flushed beauty. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and kissed him deeply.. sharing in the taste of his own essence and feeling the angel's body melt against his.

Eventually, they clambered their way back onto the bed and clung happily to each other in satisfied bliss. The demon drifted off to sleep feeling the angel stroke his hair lovingly and hearing Aziraphale’s sweet voice whispering in his ear, telling him freely the words he’d longed to hear for thousands of years.

“It’s you, my darling”

“It’s always been you.”

“It will always be you.”

“I love you”


End file.
